


To Be Reborn

by Fuck_julian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mo Dao Zu Shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Consequences, F/F, F/M, I don't know what i'm doing TM, I don't know what to put, I don't like the lan indoctrination and I am going to make them pay for it, I know, It'll be so cool, M/M, More tags to be added, Multi, Please help this is going to be trash, Violence, War, also im writing this when i have 16 essays and studying for the ACT to do, avoiding your problems be like hah, buuuuuuut look, fuck lan qiren, fuck wen rouhan, harry potter becomes wei wuxian, its weird, okay look, updates once a week? hopefully?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuck_julian/pseuds/Fuck_julian
Summary: What if when Harry Potter gets hit with Avada Kedavra he doesn't come back? What if he gets transported to the world of cultivation as Wei Wuxian.Look it just popped into my head and I was like huh that would be cool so I looked for it only to see no such thing so here you go.
Relationships: Cángsè Sǎnrén/Wèi Chǎngzé, Harry Potter/Lan Zhan, Jiang Fengmian/consequences cause dammit JC is a good kid, Jiāng Yànlí/Jīn Zǐxuān, Lan Huan | Lan Xichen/Nie Mingjue |Chifeng-Zun/Wen Ning | Wen Qionglin, Lan Qiren/consequences of raising his nephews in indoctination, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Wen Qing/OFC, Wen Rouhan/death, Yu Ziyaun | Madam Yu/Madam Jin, the lan father/consequences cause i don't like him
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	To Be Reborn

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my first fanfiction. If you don't like it don't read it. Please comment it will help me write and I will absolutely reply!

Walking to my death was something that I had kind of come to terms with in the last thirty minutes. All of the memories from the Pensieve were still a jumbled mess in my head but I was confident in what I had to do.

I pull the golden snitch out of my pocket and put it to my lips, it opens, and out falls the resurrection stone, the last Deathly Hallow. I turn the stone over in my hands, looking at it from all sides. I close my eyes and think of all the people I love who have died because of Voldemort or this stupid war. I open my eyes to see all of them around me. My parents, Cedric, Remus, Tonks, everyone. 

“Is it scary?” I take a deep breath trying to calm my heart while I wait for an answer. 

“No,” it’s my mother who answers, her green eyes boring into mine, “the Killing Curse is the most peaceful way to go.”

“Yeah, it’s just like falling asleep.” I turn to look at my father and see that he really believes that. 

“And we will be with you the entire way,” Remus speaks up this time, a kind look on his face. 

“Right, okay, I can do this,” I clutch at the stone before saying, “I love you, all of you.”

I let go of the stone and start walking before it hits the ground. I cross through the trees into the clearing and am immediately grabbed, they take my wand and cast incarcerous. Two Death Eater’s, one on each arm, pull me towards Voldemort. I can hear Hagrid sobbing and yelling that I shouldn’t be here but I ignore him. I am pushed to my knees in front of Voldemort.

“Well, well, well, looks like the Saviour decided to save everyone after all.” He sneers down at me. 

“You’d think after all the times you’ve failed to kill me because of your silly speeches you’d get on with it.” I snark, trying to get him to kill me quicker. 

The Death Eaters seem to take a moment of stunned silence as we watch Voldemort’s face squinch in anger. 

“AVADA KEDAVRA” he yells and the green light speeds towards me. 

I wake up in what seems like King’s Cross except it’s completely white. It looks as if somebody leached all other colors away and tried to make it as heavenly looking as possible. 

“Hello?” I call out not expecting an answer. 

“Harry, my boy,” I startle and look at who spoke, only to be completely blindsided at seeing Dumbledore.

“Professor? What are you doing here?”

“Why, Harry, I am here to help.” He gestures open arms when he says this. 

I send him a skeptical look, “Okay then, what am I doing here?”

“You are here to choose, of course.”

“Right, and what am I choosing between?”

“Where are we at, Harry?” He asks instead of answering my question. 

I fumble a little, not sure if it is supposed to be a trick question, “Uhh, we’re at, uh, Kings Cross Station, right, sir?”

“Mm, not quite, we are at a-” he doesn’t get to finish his sentence because suddenly he is gone. 

“Uhh, what just happened?”

I look around the station hoping to spot him when someone else pops into my view. Or maybe they’re something else. The person is tall with a tailored suit but that is almost all I can say about them. Their face keeps changing. At one point it’s a skull, or a jackal's head, or a black woman with three suns, or a warrior with long white hair. There are so many changes it hurts to look at. 

“I got rid of a pest,” their voice feels like it carries immense power but it doesn’t boom. 

“Bu- wha- huh?” I splutter looking at them as if they are crazy. 

“Dumbledore isn’t a pest, he's the Headmaster of Hogwarts!!” 

They give the appearance of a sigh and ask, “You still respect him even after you know he set your entire life up to die? Why?”

“Uh,” I pause thinking over the question, “I don’t know,” I say and realize that I really don’t know why. He set me up to die. He can’t have actually cared about me so why? 

“Think it over young master, in the meantime let us discuss why you are here.” They wave their hand and a comfortable-looking couch appears, they sit down and pat the cushion beside them. 

I cautiously walk over and plop down on the couch. Far enough away that they can’t touch me without moving. They open their mouth to say something but I beat them to it. 

“Who are you?” 

“Me?” They pause and turn to me, “I am a God. The god of Death to be specific or really the Gods of Death.”

I take a moment to process what They just said and my mind goes blank. I am absolutely sure my face is slack and my mouth is hanging open.

They laugh at my shocked look and say, “I forgot how amusing it is to interact with your kind.”

‘My kind’ I mouth the words and open my mouth to ask another question when They speak again.

“Ah, ah, ah, it is my turn to say some things. Such as, why you are here.” I inhale sharply expecting this to be the moment where They say that I am to be tortured for eternity. 

“You are the Master of the Deathly Hallows. The most powerful weapons the Wizarding World has ever and will ever see, because you are the Master you shall forever have a close relationship with the Gods of Death. It also allows me to grant you three things. One for each Hallow.” They pause here as if to take a steadying breath but I have reason to think it is more for my comfort than Theirs.

“The first thing I can grant is the ability to be reborn. You can die but every time you do you change dimensions and experience a new adventure.” They hold out Their hands and a ball of red light appears and floats in front of us.

“The second thing I can grant you is the ability to transform so you can always hide from those who seek you. You will be able to transform into anything that lives.” Another ball of blue light joins the red one. 

“The final thing I can give you is the ability to use magic wherever you go.” The third, and final, light appears, this time in a rainbow of colors, and floats to the other two lights. 

“Uhhhhh, wait, do I have to accept? What happens if I don’t?” I ask, feeling slightly overwhelmed. (read-a lot overwhelmed)

They answer calmly as if expecting those questions, and maybe They did, “If you do not accept you will simply die and your energy will be put back into the universe while your memories simply cease to exist.” 

“Uhh, okay, well, that is definitely not what I want to happen so I guess I’ll accept,” I have my hands in front of me waving around while I speak. 

They nod and wave Their hands over the balls of light, which then fly right towards me and through my chest. I feel a surge of power and see that darkness is closing in around us. 

I jump up and say, “Hey! Wait! I had more questions!” The God doesn’t look at me but every face that passes has a fierce grin on it. 

The darkness gets closer and closer until everything is consumed by it.

The next time I see any light it is after immense pain. The worst pain you could ever imagine. It felt like I was being pushed together and squeezed by every molecule in my body. Directly after the pain, I hear voices so I try to open my eyes and when they barely work and all I see are blurry figures I try to call for help. 

“Waahhh, wahhh” my cry for help comes out as a baby's cry. Wait, a baby’s cry? Does that mean I’m a baby???

“Ō, kànzhe tā, wǒmen de nán yīng Wèi Yīng,” I hear a woman’s voice but I can’t understand the language. A man laughs, seemingly at her words but I can almost see a smile on both of their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a discord for this. So if you want to see something happen here just let me know and I will try to make it happen.  
> Also I am so sorry if any of the characters seem OOC   
> also also hit me up if you have any questions at all
> 
> https://discord.gg/7jYfuntSxU 
> 
> Also did you know that being born is the single most painful experience the human body has?  
> If you are curious as to what the chinese says, im trusting google translate on this, "aww, look at him, our baby boy Wei Ying"  
> Also also what is your favorite marvel tv show?   
> I think mine is a toss up between Agent's of Sheild, Agent Carter, and Cloak and Dagger


End file.
